movie_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
War Machine
James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Marvel Cinematic Universe character, debuting in Iron Man. He is previously known as Iron Patriot before becoming War Machine. He was portrayed by Terrence Howard. However from Iron Man 2-onward, he was replaced by on Cheadle. Background Personality Rhodes is described as a "soldier with a conscience". He doesn't inherently want to kill, however, if he is attacked, or has no other option he will. Though the toll of which will weigh on his mind. Due to his time in the United States Armed Forces, Rhodes is a distinguished officer in his ranks and committed to his duties; his responsible nature tends to put him in conflict with Tony. Their friendship can also become complicated due to their differing attitudes, especially when Tony shows no respect for the law and the government, which Rhodes tries to balance out between his duties and friendship with Tony. Abilities *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Rhodes is extremely skilled in unarmed combat. *'Skilled Pilot:' Rhodes is skilled in piloting most types of aircraft. *'Weapons Proficiency:' Rhodes is extremely skilled in the use of military weaponry; such as small arms. Equipment Rhodes uses a modified Iron Man armor to become War Machine. The armor allows him to fly and contains various weapons for battle. The armor is more heavily armored and equipped than Stark's. Prior to its weaponization, the armor was sufficient enough to battle the Mark IV armor. The War Machine armor is the only other powerful suit next to the Iron Man armor. *'Flight:' The armor can reach speeds as Mach 3 in moments. It is equipped with non-weapons grade repulsor based flight stabilizers that theoretically reach speeds of Mach 8 similar to the Mark IV's flight stabilizers. It was able to keep up with the Mark VI during the battle over the Stark Expo and catch Iron Man off-guard and tackled him into the Oracle building. *'Strength:' Rhodes in the armor is capable of lifting 30 tons or more due to the fact that it is more heavily armored than Stark's. *'Armor System:' The armor have remote assistance and a holographic HUD, with cellphone and computer connections in the helmet. The armor is powered by a miniature arc reactor and has an on-board generator for emergencies. The scanner systems are capable of scanning the environment, weather conditions and equipment for information. The armors also have variable control surfaces for active flight control. *'Durability:' The armor is made of a solar charged carbon-composite-based external plating armor, and has a chestplate protecting the arc reactor. It can withstand tremendous amounts of punishment, including the Mark IV. *'Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection:' The armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation. *'Repulsors:' A particle beam weapon in the palm gauntlets. Can repel physical and energy-based attacks. **'Unibeam:' A powerful Repulsor beam. In addition to the physical capabilities and various weaponry it already possesses, it also utilizes laser guided munitions. On the right shoulder, there is an M134 7.62mm minigun that can extend or retract in or out of its "cup". On the left shoulder, there is a bunker buster Sidewinder missile. Each wrist supports twin 9mm Claridge Hi-Tec semi-automatic pistols. The 5.56x45mm FN F2000 was ideal for mounting inside of the gauntlets due to the unique way it discharges spent casings out the front. Custom feeds send the rounds directly into the gun, eliminating the standard 30-round magazine. Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Iron Man'' ''Iron Man 2'' ''Iron Man 3''